Unpredictable
by Tishuu
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi, alone on a hot day. Kakashi wants to read, Sakura wants to talk...Or you know, something. But then again, they're both unpredictable. What they want to do might end up being completely different from what they end up doing. One shot


-1Just some nice fluff. I just wrote it for no reason actually. Wanted to do a KakaSaku pairing, 'cause I love them so much haha.

**Disclaimer**: This story is mine but the characters aren't. TT

**Unpredictable**

"It's hot."

Sakura flipped over onto her stomach, resisting the urge to swat at the grass tickling her bare skin.

Kakashi said nothing, opting to flip a page of his newest _Icha Icha _book instead.

Sakura lowered her head and looked up at her sensei through her dark lashes.

The copy-ninja was sitting approximately a meter away from her, legs splayed out in front of him, hunched over his book. The metal plate on his forehead protector glinted in the hot sun. There was a thin bead of sweat sliding down from underneath the forehead protector, and that was the only sign that showed that the jounin was also feeling the heat.

Sakura propped her chin onto her hand, sweeping her eyes across her sensei's attire. She wondered how he could sit in the direct sunlight in that black long-sleeve tee, dark pants, olive-green vest, and not complain. She was dressed in her normal training gear, which had a hundred layers less and she was definitely feeling the heat, and she was making that point known.

"It's hot," she repeated, flipping over to her back, arms and legs spread out. Oh, bad idea. She grunted as the sunlight hit her straight in the face and she curled up into a ball.

"Sensei…"she whined. Kakashi's eye did not stray from his book.

"Sensei," she whined again. Kakashi made no movement.

Childish anger rose in Sakura and she wanted to jump up and stamp her feet and throw a massive tantrum. But she was afraid just the motion of getting up would cause her to sweat buckets. That, and the fact that if she did throw a tantrum, she would embarrass herself very much in front of her crush of two years.

Yes, eighteen-year-old Sakura had a crush on her thirty two year old sensei. And she was damn proud of it. Not that anyone knew about said crush, of course.

Needless to say, she was simply _ecstatic_ when she found out Sasuke and Naruto had to head over to Sand for a short meeting with Gaara. She was not needed, because after six years, she was still a chuunin. Not that she minded, of course. It meant extra training time with Kakashi.

In fact, at her last jounin exam, Sakura had _purposely_ let Ino slam her fist into her chest, thus losing the tournament, and failing the exam. Now, Ino was not strong by any means. Sakura could easily beat her to a pulp any other time. Sakura had to push her own pressure points before passing out. When she woke up, she found herself in Kakashi's arms as he carried her to the hospital. She had three broken ribs, a broken arm, and another broken leg.

Why did she put herself through such torture? Why?

Well, she wasn't going to. She was all set to pass that jounin exam, except she overheard Anko telling Genma about how Kakashi was waiting for Sakura to finish her jounin exam before taking up the S-Class mission that Tsunade wanted to assign him.

"_S-Class mission?" Genma repeated. "What S-Class mission?" _

_Anko shrugged and ran a hand through her cropped hair. "Well, word has it that a few months later, the Prince of Kaze is arriving at Mist. He needs a strong bodyguard and Tsunade recommended Kakashi. He's just waiting for Sakura to finish her jounin exam." _

"_Oh, really?" Genma whistled. "That sounds rich. How long will he be gone?" _

_Anko shrugged again. "I don't know… Weeks? Months? Years?" _

Years! She couldn't pass her jounin exam! She couldn't let Kakashi _leave_!.

And thus, Sakura didn't pass her jounin exam and Kakashi was left no other choice but to surrender the mission.

Yes, she got beaten to a pulp for Kakashi.

The crazy things she does for love.

Sakura sighed loudly and turned her head to face the copy-ninja.

"Can you stop reading that?" she snapped irritably.

Kakashi didn't acknowledge her, fuelling her anger.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." She rolled over and got up, grimacing at the beads of sweat rolling down her back. She crossed the one-meter separating them and reached out a hand to snatch the book away. His hot hand caught her wrist before it could touch the book.

"Stop that."

"I'm hot!" Sakura complained. "And you're ignoring me. What's the point of calling a training session if you're just going to sit there and read and ignore me?"

Kakashi looked up from his book, finally, and his eye crinkled into a smile. "Well, in that case, training session's over! Let's all go home now, mmkay?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "N-No! That's not what I meant!" She was pushed aside when Kakashi stood up, eye fixed on the pages of the book again. "Hey! Wait! Come back here!" Kakashi ignored her and kept walking.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in fury. She took a step back and prepared to tackle him.

Sure, Kakashi may be 6"2, but Sakura was no midget. She was now 5"8 and the tallest girl in Konoha.

Kakashi was now making his way over the soft slope of the hill they were previously sitting on. Sakura cracked her knuckles, held her arms to her chest and without warning, launched her body towards Kakashi. But her sensei was smarter than that. He anticipated her attack and simply took a step to the side.

'_Shit!'_ was all Sakura could think as she flew past her intended target, whose eye was crinkled up again. She couldn't possibly unfold her arms quick enough to protect her head from meeting the sharp rock that protruded from the hill. She mentally cringed and shut her eyes. Slowly, as if she was watching herself in a slow motion film, her head neared the sharp edge of the rock, her legs made contact with the hard ground and her head grazed the top of the rock and Sakura waited patiently for the harsh pain.

It never came.

Sakura opened her eyes, one at a time and found herself face to face with an olive green vest. Her legs were still on the ground, meaning Kakashi hadn't roughly, yet passionately, grabbed her and held her in his arms. Which was, you know, just slightly disappointing.

Sakura turned her head slightly and noticed that Kakashi's arm was underneath her head. There was a slow stream of red flowing down the rock and Sakura gasped in understanding.

Kakashi had slipped his arm underneath her head at the last second and the rock had penetrated his arm instead of her head.

Sakura thought that was the most romantic thing anyone could ever do for her. She could totally have kissed Kakashi at that moment if his arm didn't have a hole in it and if her legs weren't totally falling asleep.

Kakashi's dark eye dropped down to meet hers and Sakura gulped, feeling a hot blush spread over her face.

"Sakura," he murmured in a deep, low, and incredibly sexy voice.

Sakura flushed harder. "Y-yes?" She batted her eyelashes prettily.

"I'm in pain."

Sakura was confused. "You're in--Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" She quickly bounded off her sensei and watched as he pulled his arm off the rock, revealing the coin-sized hole it had dug into his arm.

"Oh shit," she repeated, immediately jumping to treat his wound.

She rolled his sleeve up, revealing pale skin. She pulled of his glove, and a large hand with long fingers popped out. She turned his forearm over, and pressed her hand over the wound, pumping her chakra into him. Kakashi sighed pleasantly and leaned back on his other elbow, watching her from under lowered lashes. Sakura chose that moment to look up and once again her face flushed bright red and her jaw dropped open slightly.

He looked _so _provocative, sitting there with his head slightly tilted to the side, dark eye burning with intensity under half closed lids.

"Sakura?" That eye mesmerized her.

"Y-yes?" she stammered.

He gestured to his arm with his head. "That's my life essence flowing out of me right now."

She cringed inwardly and turned back to her task, making a point not to look at him through out the rest of the process. She knew she would never stand a chance with Kakashi. He was older, more experienced and he saw her as nothing more than a student.

Except…

Sometimes she would catch him staring at her while they were training. Sometimes when he fixed her stance, his touches lasted longer than necessary, and sometimes he would gaze at her with dark intense eyes.

So, maybe…

Maybe Kakashi held an inkling of a more-than-friends type of affection for her.

Joyful again, Sakura finished curing Kakashi's arm and proceeded to pull down his sleeve. "All done!" she chirped, and dusted her hands off. He flexed his arm, testing the muscle and satisfied, crinkled his eye at her.

"Thanks." He then proceeded to get up.

Sakura panicked. She floundered. He was getting up to leave, and just two minutes ago she came up with the conclusion that he might be slightly attracted to her. Must act on instincts now…before this moment slipped away.

"W-Wait!" She called out, scrambling to get up. Kakashi paused, his _Icha Icha _book half way out of his pocket. "Do you really h-have to go?" Sakura stuttered, tangling her hands in her outfit before smoothing her shirt down. "C-Can't you just stay for a while?"

_Oh. My. God,_ Sakura thought, cheeks flushed. She might as well have stamped , "I totally dig you," on her forehead. She was pretty sure it was large enough to fit all those words in a nice, large, legible font in one line straight across.

Kakashi turned slowly, his visible eyebrow arching upwards. Sakura gulped. He was facing her now, arms folded at his chest. "It's hot though," he pointed out.

Sakura inhaled shakily. "We can sit under the shade."

He took a step closer. "I'd be reading my book and ignoring you."

"No," she said sharply. "No reading." She took a step closer to him.

"Then we'll be bored." He took another step closer. They were almost pressed up to each other now. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and she was sure he could hear her heartbeat.

"W-we could talk," she stammered, focused on the area on his face where his mouth would be. "Or, you know, something."

He tilted his head to the side, dark eye blazing. "Hm," he pondered. "Okay." His eye crinkled up and he stepped away and headed to the nearest tree. Sakura nearly fell forward. Greatly disappointed and somewhat hurt, she watched Kakashi lean against the tree and look at her with an expectant look.

She exhaled loudly and slowly made her way to his side.

She had been expecting a kiss. A hug. Anything. Holding hand would have been fine. A caress! That's how it always happened in the romance stories. Then she cast Kakashi a glance. But then again, Kakashi was anything _but_ predictable. She drummed her fingers on the tree trunk.

"Aren't we supposed to be, you know, talking?" she asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "What do you want to talk about?"

She stepped in front of him and leaned in close. He didn't back away, instead just stared at her. "Let me see your face." Her hands reached out and touched the sides of his face.

His eye crinkled again and he swatted her hands away. "I have a disfigured face. It would scar you for life if you saw my face."

Sakura giggled. "How disfigured? Do you have a big fat nose?" she teased, knowing very well by the shape of his nose that it was not big and not fat.

Kakashi widened his eye. "Why yes! And on top of that, one side of my mouth is higher than the other." He pointed to his mouth. Sakura flushed, attention drawn to his hidden mouth once again.

"Really?" she asked. "Does that affect your, you know, _kissing abilities?_"Her face flushed red again, but she kept her head up.

Kakashi stared at her for a moment and Sakura was afraid that he would back away, disappear in a burst of smoke, _anything_ to get away from her. But once again, Kakashi was not predictable.

He lifted his hand to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know. I've never kissed anyone with my mask off."

He was playing along! Sakura grinned inwardly. "How do you French kiss then?"she asked playfully. .

"Well, my mask has a certain ability to _stretch_, you know?" Kakashi pulled at his mask, demonstrating the stretchiness of the material.

"Oh, I see," Sakura mused. "Well then, doesn't that feel weird?Ｉmean, it's cloth after all." She hadn't realized that she was leaning towards him. He was suddenly only a few millimetres away and his hot breath flowing over her lips wasn't helping her think clearly.

"Not really," he shrugged. "I haven't had any complaints anyways."

"Really?" Sakura tried to make her tone sound unconvinced. Of course no one would complain about Kakashi's kisses. She was sure he was _very_ skilled in that area.

"Yes, really." His mask shifted a little as he smiled, amused. There was something secretive about that look in his eye.

Then Sakura _knew_.

Sakura knew that Kakashi knew. She knew that Kakashi knew that she had a thing for him. Okay, in all honesty, she hadn't been completely subtle, but still. Then, what did this mean? Obviously, they were having a flirtatious banter. It's certain.

Sakura eyed Kakashi warily and a little timidly. Was he teasing her? Was this the "I know you fancy me but I obviously have standards but I feel bad for you so let's just flirt a little bit before I ruin your day" type of banter?

Suddenly feeling insecure and a bit like a fool, she stepped back from Kakashi. He looked a little surprised.

"Uh, you're right, it's really hot and I think I should go home." Sakura shook her head sadly and smiled before lifting a hand and waved goodbye to her shocked sensei. She turned away and exploded into a flurry of cherry blossoms.

A few miles away, Sakura reappeared in Ichiraku. She plopped down in front the counter and was about to wham her head into the counter when a hand fisted itself in her hair. It wasn't a painful grip but it hurt enough for her to yelp and turn around, ripping out a few strands of her strawberry pink hair out.

"Ow! Hey! What's your prob-?" She cut off shortly, coming face to face with Kakashi. He removed his hand from her hair slowly, the tips of his fingers sliding over her face.

Why was he toying with her?

Sakura felt anger and humiliation.

"I thought you were going home," Kakashi smiled.

She blushed, ashamed at being caught in a lie. "I was," she lied lamely. "but then I got hungry."

Kakashi nodded slowly. "I see."

There was an awkward silence.

"Look, I should really go," Sakura started.

"I think we should talk," Kakashi said at the same time.

Another awkward silence.

Then Kakashi reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her into the alleyway right beside Ichiraku.

He pushed her up against the wall and covered her hands with his own, obviously preventing her form using her transportation jutsu.

She flushed madly. "What?"

He transferred both of her hands to his left hand and ran his right hand through his hair. "It's obvious we both have an attraction towards one another."

Sakura's brain froze. _Obvious that we **both** have an attraction…_? _He's attracted to me?_

"…simply do not understand why you tease me so much…and you're so unpredictable," Kakashi was saying.

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"_I_ tease you? I'm sorry, I wasn't the one who was all up on you looking like I was going to kiss you but walked away last second!" Sakura retorted, then bit her lip, realizing that was _exactly_ what she had done ten minutes ago. Yeah, but he started it.

He stared at her, his eye wide before quickly dipping his head and his masked lips touched hers.

The effect was astounding.

She tore her hands free and gasped, locking her arms around his neck and pulling him flush against her.

Kakashi's hands were on either side of her head and his mouth, _oh_ his _tongue_, was working all sorts of magic inside of her mouth. The clothed material over his tongue did nothing to dispel the pleasure. And Kakashi was right, his mask was pretty stretchy.

Sakura moaned and ran her hand through his hair. He responded by nipping at her bottom lip.

She vaguely remembered one of her ex-boyfriends claiming that she was a good kisser and that he loved it when she…

When she what?

Sakura knew she should have paid more attention to those words. She could definitely use that now. Kakashi indeed was much more experienced and the way his tongue slid against hers was _heaven_.

He pulled away for a few seconds, panting, and muttered, "Stop thinking so much."

His lips descended again and Sakura remembered what her ex-boyfriend said. He said he loved it when she totally lost herself in the kiss.

With that, Sakura shut her mind off and kissed Kakashi breathless.

In fact, she was so into the kiss she didn't realize when Kakashi pulled his mask down and his bare lips covered hers. The slide and tug of his bare lips felt incredible. But there was something Sakura had to do before she lost herself again. She pulled away and pushed Kakashi slightly away. He stood in the lighted area of the alley and Sakura pouted.

"You said you were disfigured."

Kakashi tilted his head slightly, his lips glistening and a little swollen from their kissing. "I am."

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed. "Where? You look-" _fantastically hot _"-okay to me."

Kakashi leaned in close again and he lifted his hand to point at a beauty spot on his left cheek. "Look at that, it's horrid." Sakura swatted at his hand and laughed. Kakashi smiled and it was the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever seen. Without waiting another moment, she pulled Kakashi to her and their lips met again.

Eventually they parted and Kakashi took her hand and led her back onto the busy streets of Konoha.

"Well," they both said.

"That was unpredicted."

**End**


End file.
